Could we have been
by young wicked
Summary: A hundred years ago, Aang fell for his best friend, Kuzon. But a hundred years ago he lost the chance to confess to him. Now a hundred years later he made a promise himself that he would never fall for anyone ever again. For fear of losing them, like he lost Kuzon. He didn't think he could handle a more broken heart. That's until he met the banished son of the Fire Natio
1. The Blue Spirit (part 1)

**Could we have been…**

 **Chapter 1  
Rated M  
Pairings: Zukaang**

 **The Blue Spirit**

 **I don't own ATLA...**

Beating and bruised. Strung up by his legs and arms with thick heavy chains, barely able to move besides his head, Aang glared hatefully at one Fire Nation Admiral, Admiral Zhao, who's been a thorn in he and his friends side ever since they crossed paths at the The Southern Air Temple.

His right eye and cheek were nearly swollen shut from the multiple kicks and punches he sustain during his eventual capture at the hands of the Yuyan Archers. Forcibly hauling him to a Fire Nation fortress called, the Pohuai Stronghold, where he was currently chained to the ceiling and floor with strong iron chains.

Rips and tears littered his clothing from his feeble struggling as he was dragged to the stronghold resulting in a few cuts and scrapes.

Zhao smirked at the younger boy who glowered at him. Hatred, disdain and disgust were a few of the feelings direct at the Admiral. Zhao did not care how the Avatar saw him, as long as he was in control of the situation. Smirking, Zhao says while circling the boy, "So this is the great Avatar. Master of all the elements. I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over." Zhao drawled, smiling smugly at the helpless Airbender.

Aang continued to glare at the Admiral, using this limited time to think up a way to escape the fortress without getting himself killed. "I've never hidden from you! Untie me and I'll fight you right now!" Aang growled out at the older man, baring his teeth.

 _Good, distract him so I'll have an opportunity to get free._ Aang thought as he continued to glare at Zhao.

"how about, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only airbender left?" Zhao taunted, putting his face up to Aang's. "Do you miss your people?" Aang's look of defiance melted away, dropping his head in feigned submission. "Oh, but don't worry, you won't be killed like they were." Zhao says causing Aang's head to snap up again in confusion.

"See, if you die you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to search for the Avatar all over again. So, I'll keep you alive – but just barely. I have... something very special planned for you." Zhao said, voice low and sinister.

An involuntary shiver ran up Aang's spine at the possibilities of what the crazed man had planned for him. "What are you planning to do to me?" Aang asked voice wavering slightly despite his look of defiance still in place, watching as the older man's amber eyes burned a trail down the length of his body.

Understanding of what the admiral was hinting at dawned on him, fear and disgust filled him. Aang began to struggle against his holds once more as panic set deep in his core. "yo-you stay away from me! Or you'll regret it!" Aang warned, cold sweat rolling down his back.

Zhao's smirk widened at the Avatars pitiful words, reveling in the fear he instilled in the young boy. Zhao reached out a calloused hand to stroke the boys cheek. Aang's face grew rigid with fear, quickly jerking his head away in hopes of putting some distance between them, bile rising in his throat as the unpleasant feeling of the mad dastards hand touching his skin.

Seeing an opening Aang inhaled a deep breath and blew out a strong gust of air at the Admiral, blowing him back and away onto his backside. Roaring with anger Zhao quickly scrambled back to his feet and stormed over to the bound Avatar, grabbing him by the shirt collar and bringing his fist back, striking the boy in the stomach, causing him to grunt in pain.

"uggh!" Aang grunted from the force of the punch, lowering his head as tears stung the corners of his eyes. _How many times am I gonna get hit today?_ Aang thought, looking up at Zhao with a smug grin curving his lips.

Growling, Zhao said scornfully, "Blow all the wind you want, but your situation is futile! There is no escaping this fortress, and _no_ one is coming to rescue you." Zhao snarled through clenched teeth, storming out of the room in a huff leaving Aang alone to groan in discomfort.

"Finally he's gone." Aang groan as his stomach quivered. "There's definitely going to be a bruise there. Spirits, that hurt." Aang pulled lightly at his bonds, testing the strength of the chains.

"Yep, they're strong alright." Aang mused, quickly looking around as he thought up a strategy of how he was going to get himself out of this mess he unconsciously got himself in. Not finding a single way to get free, Aang groaned, lowering his chin to his chest. Closing his eyes as tears of frustration welled up in the corners of his eyes.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. At least if I die, a new Avatar will be born and rise up and put balance back into the world… Hopefully." closing his eyes as he thought of the next Avatar, and how the new Avatar would one day bring more peace to the world. A face suddenly appeared in his subconscious. A face he tried to forget. He furrowed his brows in confusion. _Why am I thinking about him, now. No way is he coming to rescue me. It's impossible for him to know where I am. ...So why did I just think of him at a time like this._ Aang kept his head down as the face of Prince Zuko solidified in front of him as if he was somehow there to liberate him from the the situation he so carelessly got himself in. It was like he was there, looking at him with that deep scowl that made him look much older than he already was.

That was the look of disapproval...

Shaking the thoughts and images of the teen from his mind, Aang hung limply from the ceiling for what felt like hours, his arms and legs cramping up for being held out from his body for so long. Everything from his capture and Zhao's words echoed around in his head. ' _See, if you die you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to search for the Avatar all over again. So, I'll keep you alive – but just barely. I have... something very special planned for you.'_ No, he would not let that lunatic's words get to him. He would get out of this fortress. No matter what he would get back to his friends. They needed him.

Aang pulled weekly at his chains. But, alas, it was no use. He was stuck. "It's useless." He muttered to no one in particular.

All of a sudden, he started to squirm, feeling something tickling him. "Hahahahah! Huh... Wha–noo!" Stormy grey eyes going wide, he watched helplessly as his frozen frogs that we're for his sick friends began leaping out of his shirt. "What? No! Don't leave, frogs! My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!" Aang exclaimed, voice high and desperate to get his frogs back, and frozen again. He begins to struggle again as the frogs hop away toward the door, croaking as they escaped under the door.

"No come back! Ughh! Why is this happening to me!?"

[[BANG!]]

Aang jerked his head up at the sound of a struggle on the other side of the iron door. The fracas outside died down after awhile, the door to his champers slowly opened and entered a fairly muscular figure dressed in all black wearing a blue mask that resembled a demon and carrying dual swords stepped into his holding chamber. Aang's eyes grew wide with fear as the masked man brandished his two curved swords.

"W-who are you!?" Aang stared wide eyed at the man in the blue demons mask. Without saying anything in return the masked man lunged at him, wildly swinging his razor sharp swords. Screaming in terror, Aang squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the sharp searing pain of his impending death.

But the pain never came, instead the masked man sliced through the chains holding him up instead like they were nothing. Aang fell to his feet, pulling his arms up to protect himself, mouth hanging open as he gaped up at his mysterious savior who just freed him. _But why?_ Aang didn't know the answer to that question. Who was this man anyway? And why did he sneak into a heavily guarded Fire Nation stronghold to rescue him?

These were questions he would have to ask the man later, but right now his main priority was getting out of this place, and quickly.

He looked at his liberator in wonder. Walking closer to Aang the masked man cut his remaining bonds, turning away, and walking back toward the door he came through without saying a single word.

Aang watch as he open the door and peeked out, making sure the coast was clear before they could leave. Before the silence could drag on, Aang decided to question his savior one last time, "Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" Aang asked in quick succession, rubbing at his sore wrists, waiting for an answer to his many questions.

The masked man did not answer only turning and motioning for him to follow. "I'll take that as a, yes." Aang mumbled, before following his savior out of his chambers and into a hallway lit by candles along the wall.

Following the man out, passing gagged and bound guards at the door to his chambers, Aang looked quizzingly up at the masked man. But he still remained silent. Aang perked up when the sound of frogs croaking caught his ear. Turning to see the not frozen frogs hopping about on the floor, with a surprised gasp, Aang began chasing after the amphibians. "My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!" aang exclaimed as he tried grabbing the unfrozen frogs. The masked man came back when he realized Aang wasn't following him and hoists the smaller boy up by the collar and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him down the hall as Aang struggled desperately in the strong arms of his masked liberator, fruitlessly reaching out for his lost frogs. "Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!" but his pleas fell on deaf ears as he was carried away from the thawed out frogs.

ATLA

Aang and his savior fought their way brazenly through the stronghold. Aang bending powerful gust of air at any soldiers that rushed him while the masked man cut through others who got too close to his sharp and deadly blades.

After a valiant struggle, Aang and the masked man made it out of the gate, and safely across the stone but it seemed that the masked man had other plans that currently had him pressed against Aang's back with his dual blade crossed across his neck cautiously backing away out of the open gate across a stone bridge leading into the thick forest behind.

"What are you doing?" Aang whispered over his shoulder, panic setting in. His first thought was that his savior was betraying him. But that fear was put to rest when the man shushed him, continuing to back away from the fortress. Aang understood what he was doing now. He was tricking Zhao into thinking if he didn't let them go he would kill Aang. As scary as that sounded, it was smart. Zhao would have no choice to let them go are risk having the Avatar die, even though he didn't think the masked man would let that happen, he thinks.

"How could you let them go?!" an Officer exclaimed, glaring at Admiral Zhao, who was busy watching as the intruder dragged away their prisoner.

Not sparing a sideways glance at the other man, Zhao casually stated to the officer, his voice low, "A situation like this requires... precision. Do you have a clear shot?" Zhao called over to a hidden archer poised ready to fire an arrow at the intruder.

The archer raised his bow and arrow, pointing it straight at his target. "Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord. And leave the Avatar alive, I want him." Zhao ordered, watching as the archer fired the arrow, sailing through the air straight at it's intended target.

Aang gasped softly, seeing the blur of an object shoot passed his head, hitting the masked man behind him with a loud "CLANK!" as the arrow collided with the metal mask, Effectively knocking out the masked man.

Aang whirled around, seeing that the man lay unconscious on the ground. Thinking quickly Aang quickly airbended a swirl of dust up into the air effortlessly surrounding then in a cloud for cover. Inside the dust cloud, Aang looked the unconscious man over debating what he would have to do.

Aang, hesitantly, reached out a trembling hand and removed the man's mask to reveal… Zuko? Aang's grey eyes grew impossibly wide, backing away in surprise, falling backward onto the ground in complete disbelief that Zuko… the prince of the Fire Nation was the one who saved him?

A blush came to his cheeks as he looked at the familiar scar that marred the side of his Prince's face. _Zuko? But why?_ Aang thought as he eyed the unconscious Prince. Jumping to his feet , Aang made to run away, but stopped to look back at Zuko. He couldn't just leave him behind, could he?

"Zuko…"

No. Zuko had risked his life to come and get him out of the hands of the Fire Nation. He couldn't just leave the one who saved him to die. The one he… No, he had to get them both to safety before Zhao and his men got to them.

Squinting through the smoke, Aang could see soldiers coming out of the strongholds gate and running towards them. Aang, acting quickly, hauled the heavy, muscled body on his back and took of into the thick forest ahead.

As the dust cleared, the soldiers came to the spot where the Avatar and the thief were but they found nothing. The Avatar… and the thief were gone. No traces to where they could have disappeared to.

ATLA


	2. The Blue Spirit (part 2)

It was nearing mid-day by the time Aang came to a rest in a secluded location deep in the forest. He had run for hours and was thoroughly exhausted, but at least he was as far away from the Zhao and his men as could be.

Aang sat Zuko down on a bed of grass and he situated himself on a large tree root a few feet away from the unconscious prince. He decided it was best to wait to see if Zuko would come to so he could ask him what he thought he was doing breaking into a Fire Nation Fortress and risking his life to save him.

Aang narrowed his eyes at the limp body in mild suspicion. _What is your game? Why did you save me? I don't understand._ His face softened when he realized that he wasn't going to receive an answer unless Zuko was telepathic.

Deciding that now was the perfect time to rest up and conserve his energy as he had run quite a ways away from the fortress, Aang made himself comfortable on the tree root.

But Aang couldn't help but look at the Fire Prince once more, wondering again what could have motivated Zuko to come and save him. Wasn't he trying to capture and bring him to the Fire Lord? If not, then what was it? Why did he help him escape?

Zhao was going to do just that (what was he going to do? Capture him?) and other things Aang did not want to think about. So why did Zuko risk so much to do this? Aang had no idea why he was the one to show up, but was secretly glad that he did.

For the past few months, Aang had become rather infatuated with the prince ever since their first meeting at the Southern Water Tribe and pondered what he would say if he ever saw him again. If he could prevent the teenager from attacking him that is.

He fell for someone once before, and he promised himself he would never again fall for anyone if he could help it. It worked for Katara just fine. It was easy to only see her platonically. He thought he could keep that promise he had made to himself but that was before Zuko came along and turned his whole world upside down. Zuko was so strong and confident, so passionate about regaining his lost honor and, oh spirits, so handsome.

Aang blushed deeply at that thought...

He couldn't help but stare in awe at the prince. His insides seemed to turn to molten honey every time that single burning flame pinned him to the spot whenever they faced off against each other.

Aang knew at that moment he had fallen again. Right when he was doing such a good job too.

"Ugh," came Zuko's pained moan. Aang snapped upright, holding his breath as the prince came back to the conscious world. Zuko slowly opened his good eye, squinting when bright sunlight blinded him momentarily. Carefully turning his head to look around the clearing he didn't remember being in before, he went rigid when he turned his head to lock eyes with wide grey ones, which in turn watched him closely and without pause bated breath.

Aang tried to remember to breathe but his breath caught when that one beautiful amber flame looked intently into his eyes. He couldn't find it in himself to look away. They were just that captivating.

After a moment, to Aang's dismay, Zuko broke eye contact and turned his head away with another pained groan. Zuko rubbed the spot on his forehead where the arrow had struck him. Wincing at the sore spot, he Zuko made to sit up, only managing to make it halfway before slumping back down with a wince as a sharp pain shot through his skull. The banished Prince glanced at the young Avatar, who was just looking at him with a strange expression on his face, seemingly waiting for him to do something.

After a moment's hesitation, Zuko spoke up in a voice heavy with exhaustion, "Thank you for saving me, Avatar." Zuko managed to get out, deciding to just lay there for a couple more minutes, at least until his head stopped throbbing.

Surprised at being thanked by his supposed enemy, Aang rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before replying to Zuko. "I should be the one thanking you, y'know, for saving _me_ ," Aang said, giving Zuko a small unsure smile.

They both looked away from each other, not knowing what else to say to the other. Both young men stayed in an awkward silence for what felt like an eternity before Aang spoke up again.

"Why?" He asked giving Zuko a questioning look.

Zuko turned his head so he was looking at the Avatar. "What?" He inquired, not quite getting at what the boy was asking.

Aang stared into that beautiful amber eye for a few minutes before answering, "Why did you save me?" He asked again.

Zuko sighed warily. He was hoping Aang wouldn't ask, but these kinds of things never went the way the prince wanted.

"Zhao was planning to bring me to the Fire Lord, so why'd you risk your life to get me out? Was it all a trick and you just wanted to do it yourself?" Aang asked, voice dripping with accusations.

Zuko shifted nervously under the younger boy's scrutiny. "No, I didn't do it just so I could take you to my–uh– _the_ Fire Lord myself. I don't like Zhao. Honestly, I hate his guts. And I know how much of a sick twisted bastard he is. I… I didn't want you going through that, even if you are the Avatar." Zuko said, closing his eyes as he could feel a headache coming on.

Aang stared at Zuko in wonder, not quite believing what he was just told. He so wanted to not believe Zuko, hoping to any and all spirits that Zuko hadn't somehow turned over a new leaf.

That Zuko didn't want to be his… friend. Maybe then he could hate him like he was supposed to.

But, without a doubt, he believed him. And his love for him grew because of that. _Zuko actually cared_. Aang felt warm and tingly all over at that thought.

Both boys lapsed into a semi companionable silence. And neither wanted to be the first to break it.

Not being able to take the silence anymore, Aang spoke up, deciding that the silence was starting to get a little awkward. "You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is?" Aang asked keeping his eyes on the trees ahead.

Zuko, startled out of his thoughts, looked at the younger boy, brow furrowed, "No, what?"

"I miss all of my friends I used to hang out with. Before, y'know, before the war started." Aang said with a sad looked in his stormy grey eyes.

Zuko stayed silent for a moment, not having it in him to interrupt. But after a while when it  
seemed like the Avatar wasn't going to continue, Zuko spoke up, hoping to encourage the boy to continue talking. Zuko found that he actually liked the sound of the Avatar's voice. It was soft, but maturing with age.

"I… had friends that I miss too. People that left a long time ago. To tell you the truth, I don't even  
remember what they look like anymore," Zuko said, voice slightly strained. Remembering his  
friends was hard, probably because they never really seemed like friends, more like  
acquaintances. People the Fire Lord hired to keep him busy and out of his hair.

Aang glanced over to the older boy, whose eyes were turned on him. Their eyes locked for a moment before Aang averted his gaze. Aang focused on the slightly swaying tree branches as he spoke, "Yeah I know what you mean. It's been a hundred years and I forgot what some of my friends looked like. All except for one, though. He is someone I'll never forget," Aang said. Zuko watched as this almost broken look came over the other's face.

"I used to always visit my friend, Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble  
together." Aang chuckled at the fond memories he had shared with of his best friend,  
remembering how they played pranks on the unsuspecting villagers and how they almost got  
away with some of them, too.

The boy's eyes glossed over at the memory of his lost friend, tears of regret threatening to fall. _Every time,_ he thought solemnly. Every time he remembered Kuzon he felt so hollow. So empty. Like there was a chunk of himself missing. Aang quickly scrubbed at his eyes, chancing a glance at Zuko, whose one amber eye was still trained on him. He could see sympathy in that one flame. Burning hot just for him.

Aang watched as Zuko made to sit up again. Tensing, Aang braced himself, waiting for Zuko's attack he undoubtedly knew was coming. But the burning pain never came. Aang peeked over at the firebender, seeing that he was only sitting up to lean back against the root of the tree.

Zuko groaned and massaged his sore temple, closing his eyes for a brief moment to disperse the fogginess of his mind. The banished Prince lowered his hands to rest in his lap.

"He sounds like a very good friend." Zuko said, an awkward smile gracing his lips. Aang's smile grew a little wider at hearing that. Feeling quite bold, Aang hopped down from the tree root to sit nearer to the prince.

Zuko, startled slightly at the preteen's sudden boldness, watched the younger Airbender sit  
himself next to him.

Aang made himself comfortable by Zuko's side. "He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you," Aang said cheerily, giving Zuko a wide grin, a light pink blush dusting his round boyish cheeks.

Looking into Zuko's good eye he couldn't help but notice how much they reminded him of Kuzon's. _They looked so similar, but also very_ different.

Aang turned his head away to look at the swaying green grass, a warmth reddening the tips of his ears. _They look just as stunning as Kuzon's. Maybe even more…_ Aang blushed at that thought.

To distract himself from the thoughts of Zuko's golden flame, Aang pulled up some of the grass in front of him and began airbending it in his open palm. Aang wanted to tell Zuko more, but he was too afraid of unintentionally revealing his feelings to him. So he kept quiet until it was the right moment.

Keeping his gaze on the grass in his hand and speaking in a soft whisper, Aang ventured. He  
had to know, to know if he could be closer to him, if not a lover then maybe a friend. "If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?" He asked, shyly looking back up at Zuko from behind long dark lashes. After a short pause, the banished prince finally gave his answer. "I don't know," Zuko said  
sorrowfully.

Aang's face fell slightly, but perked up at Zuko's next words. "But I would have liked to have  
been your friend if we knew each other back then," Zuko said, meeting the boy's wide hopeful  
eyes.

"Really?!" Aang exclaimed excitedly, scooting closer to Zuko so that their shoulders were nearly touching. And Aang was too overcome with excitement and too entranced by his beaming bright smile to notice, but it seemed that Zuko did not mind this.

Zuko felt almost light. It was as if Aang's smile opened up something inside of him; something he didn't know was there, something he was beginning to believe that or he must have just forgotten about over the course of his life under the Fire Lord's boot.

He felt weightless, free and… happy. _Whoa… I haven't felt this way since…_ he stopped before the thought could surface. Instead he focused his attention on the ecstatic Avatar.

"We would have had so much fun together! I wish I could've introduced you to Kuzon. I have a really good feeling you two would have really gotten along great!" Aang said, smiling, pearly white teeth on full display.

Even though he didn't what to, Zuku knew he had to so as not to get the boy's hopes up. Placing a hand on the enthusiastic preteen's shoulder, he halted the boy's excited  
wiggling.

Aang stopped and looked into the other boy's golden irises in question.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for us to become friends, at this moment at least," He added quickly at the dejected look that came to the younger boy's face.

But just as quickly, there was that happy carefree expression he was quickly coming to like a lot. He wondered how many times the Avatar practiced that. "That's okay. It would have just been our secret, right Zuko?" Aang asked happily. Zuko blushed at how the Avatar said his name. For some reason, he liked the way it sounded coming from the other. It was innocent and mature at the same time. It left his chest feeling tight.

"Why me?" For some reason he needed to know. Needed that confirmation that he was indeed cared for by someone other than his uncle. "Why be my friend when I'll only cause you trouble in the long run?" Zuko asked. He couldn't help but look a little suspicious.

Blushing, Aang rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit, and stammered out his reply, "B-because... y-you remind me so much of Kuzon. Our relationship then was complicated, just like ours is now. But we made it work. We stuck by each other, never once betraying the other's trust we worked so hard to build. I…" Aang swallowed nervously, feeling his ears heat up. Taking a shuddering breath, he just went for it. What did he have to lose? "I loved him very much." Aang confessed, eyes downcasted, not wanting to see the unmistakable look of disgust on the other's face.

Zuko stared blankly at the younger boy before realization dawned on him, "Oh. You're…" Zuko couldn't find the right words to use without sounding like a hurtful bastard, opting to swallow the sudden lump in his throat instead.

Tensing, Aang nodded his head stiffly in confirmation. "A puff? Yeah... Kuzon… he was the only boy I ever held those types of feelings for," he said. Aang chanced a glance up at Zuko. And what he saw in the other's eyes weren't disgust or judgment like he thought, but understanding and sympathy.

That surprised Aang even more than any hateful look could. Zuko looked away, a blush coming to his cheeks. "You don't have to be embarrassed about that because I… I'm like you too. Like guys...too." Zuko said awkwardly, shifting in place as he felt himself break out into a cold sweat.

Feeling more butterflies beating against his ribcage, Aang decided now was the best time as  
any to let Zuko know how he felt. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Aang turned  
fully around to face Zuko head on. "I was so afraid to lose him back then. I would have done  
anything to see him, even if it meant disobeying the monks' orders just to be with him. I would  
do it again in a heartbeat."

Aang could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, making them glisten in the setting sun. "I never even got to say goodbye." Aang whispered, choking on a sob. He met the golden eyes of the prince and before he couldn't take it anymore, looked away from those eyes that looked so much like Kuzon's, yet so different. His shoulders heaved as silent tears streamed down his face.

Zuko looked taken aback, he had not expected to be in a situation like this. He never had to comfort someone before and he was lost as to how he should go about doing so. Cautiously, without startling the distressed preteen, Zuko reached over and pulled the young Airbender against his chest, where the boy buried his face in his shirt-covered chest.

Aang finally, after years of holding it in, let go of his fears, his pain, his frustrations and his  
doubts. He wrapped his thin arms around the older boy's middle, squeezing as tight as he could and cried. It felt so good to finally have Zuko's strong arms wrapped around him. He felt safe and secure, as if being in Zuko's embrace could take all his problems away.

"Umm…Avatar…it's... um… going to be ok. I'm here for you." Zuko said, awkwardly petting the boy's bald head.

After a while, Aang raised his head, giving Zuko a small watery smile. "You're so bad at this," Aang teased half-heartedly. Zuko scoffed, but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah well, you try living with a man who hasn't smiled genuinely at you for the past 16 years," Zuko muttered. Aang blushed, fisting the back of Zuko's shirt.

Aang reached out to lay a small hand on the scarred side of Zuko's face. Zuko blushed at the  
gentle touch. He could feel the heat of the other radiating off him.

"You're so handsome, Zuko," whispered Aang.

Zuko blushed at the compliment, releasing the younger boy. "I should get back to my ship. My  
uncle's probably wondering where I am," Zuko said to Aang, turning to leave but stopping when  
he heard Aang call his name.

Turning back around to face him, Zuko gave Aang a questioning look. Aang looked unsure of himself, debating whether or not he wanted to say what was on his mind at that moment.

But as he seemed to finally come to a decision, he stepped closer to Zuko instead. Looking up into the firebenders good eye, it suddenly occurred to him how much taller Zuko was in comparison. "Umm… Z-Zuko… uh… wil-will I ever… erm… see you again?" Aang blushed as he averted his eyes to the ground, embarrassed by his sudden stutter.

Zuko's facial features softened at how adorable Aang was being, thinking, if they did meet again what would either of them even do or say to each other.

"Our paths will cross again, I feel that we will meet again soon," Zuko told Aang as he leaned close to the boy.

A look of panic and excitement washed over his small frame.

' _Wha-what's he doing… is he going to…?'_ Aang thought as his mind raced with many different  
thoughts of what Zuko could have been about to do.

Zuko, surprising Aang, reached out with one hand to touch his soft cheek, running his thumb across hot velvety smooth flesh, watching as Aang's face became as red as a tomato.

Aang watched Zuko's golden eyes staring at his lips, and wondered what was on the teen's mind right then.

Aang licked his lips to moisten them, watching as Zuko's eye followed the movement.

Zuko licked his own slightly chapped lips. The firebender's eye returned to Aang's eyes that were sparkling with anticipation, waiting for him to do what he knew he wanted to do.

Aang brought his hands up and placed them onto Zuko's muscled chest. Prince Zuko watched as Aang's eyes closed in anticipation, face burning hot as he waited for Zuko to make his move.

The Fire Prince leaned in closer to Aang, enjoying the warmth radiating off of his thin frame. Aang brought himself up onto his tiptoes so as to make it easier for Zuko to close the short distance. Aang's small frame trembled in want.

Zuko finally brought their lips closer but stopped short of connecting them. Instead, Zuko kissed  
Aang's forehead. Pulling away, Zuko looked at the boy's slightly disappointed expression.  
Slowly opening his eyes, And pouting cutely up at Zuko, Aang gripped the teen's shirt tighter.

Zuko thought about kissing the boy again but held back that urge to do so. Zuko stepped back an inch or two to give them some space, but kept close enough so that they could each still feel the other's body heat. Zuko smiled down at Aang and gave the smaller boy one last hug.

Aang gave Zuko his best smile that Zuko had only seen directed at the Avatar's friends. Speaking of friends, at that moment, Aang remembered that Sokka and Katara were still sick and waiting for him to return with the frozen frogs. Aang had seriously forgotten about them. They were probably worried sick, no pun intended, wondering why he had not returned as yet.

Aang began to panic for making them worry, quickly hugging Zuko one last time, feeling the  
firebender's warmth when Zuko embraced him back. Pulling away he gave the fire prince a wide toothy grin. "I have to go, my friends are probably really worried about where I am," Aang said whilst running off and in an instant he was jumping away, into the trees, using his airbending to jump from branch to branch.

Zuko walked over to the little bed of moss he was laid on, wondering how Aang could have carried him all the way from Zhao's prison to a secluded place somewhere in the woods. The Avatar was full of wonders, wonders he hoped that he would discover with Aang in the near future, but right now Zuko had to head back to his ship.

Grabbing his blue spirit mask and his dual swords and strapping them onto his back , Zuko  
made his way back to the ship. He would change back into his fire nation armor on the way back. Right then he just wanted to get back into his room and fall asleep; it sure had been an  
interesting day.

~Back at the ship~

Zuko made it back to his ship to find that the crew members were playing instruments and singing. They were obviously drunk. "Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song," The old general told the banished prince.

Zuko gave his uncle a tired look, but continued making his way to his room. "I'm going to bed. No disturbances." Zuko called over his shoulder without turning around.

General Iroh gave the prince a questioning look, but then simply rubbed his head and before going back to blowing his horn again.

~Back to the ruins~

Aang returned, face downcasted trying his best to hide a smile that seemed like it didn't want to leave his face each time he thought of Zuko. He grabbed the frozen frogs and put them into his friends' mouths. "Suck on these. They'll make you feel better." Aang said to Sokka and Katara, collapsing backward onto Appa's tail with a happy sigh.

With his mouth full and still spouting out nonsense, Sokka looked over to Aang. "Aang, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?" Aang blushed, remembering the kiss he and Zuko shared. Smiling at the memory, Aang looked over to Sokka, giving him his best smile, pearly white teeth showing. "Yes, I think I did make a new friend," Aang told Sokka, rolling over on Appa's tail with a happy smile plastered on his young boyish face, closing his eyes to try and get some rest for when they have to move to the next location.

~Back to Zuko~

Prince Zuko entered his own chambers and collapsed onto his cot, rolling over to stare up at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. He looked at the Fire Nation symbol hanging on his wall, and rolled back over to get comfortable. "It's only been a few hours and I already miss him." Zuko said to no one in particular _. 'I wonder, does he miss me just as much too?'_ Prince Zuko thought as he lay in bed. Sighing as he closed his eyes, Zuko allowed the exhaustion to take over his body, instantly falling into a sleep filled with dreams of Aang.

~Back at the ruins~

Sokka lay in his sleeping bag with a happy expression on his face, still sucking on the frog in his mouth. "Mmmm! This is tasty! Mmm!" Sokka excitedly exclaimed. The frog in his mouth thawed out and began moving around and croaking. Sokka, realizing what it is was, spit it out in disgust. Katara's frog having also thawed, cried out and the frog hopped out of her mouth.

Both Katara and Sokka began spitting and coughing, with Sokka rubbing his tongue in panic against Appa's fur. Aang just lay on Appa's tail and giggled as Sokka and Katara spit and coughed while the thawed frogs hopped off into the fading daylight.

Closing his eyes and yawning, Aang wondered how Zuko was doing.

"I miss you already," he whispered into Appa's fur as he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
